


Poroże

by Rogas



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rogi Lokiego, Układy, niespodzianki, prezenty, świątecznie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogas/pseuds/Rogas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo święta to czas podarków. Każdy musi być wyjątkowy. Najważniejsze, aby sprawił radość.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poroże

**Author's Note:**

> Zbetowany (dziękuję baaardzo becie, której jeszcze tu z nami nie ma).

Tydzień przed gwiazdką zaczął prószyć pierwszy śnieg, było to oznaką, aby jak najszybciej schować się w warsztacie i nie wychylać nosa. W końcu trzeba było unikać Rogersa w sweterku i Hawkeye'a usiłujących skłonić go do prac zespołowych, na rzecz dekoracji wierzy i pieczenia ciasteczek. W warsztacie miał swoją idyllę. Całe dnie spędzał tylko nad projektami lub ulepszaniem wszystkiego, co znalazł w zasięgu wzroku. Czasami rano wpadał do niego Cap niosąc ze sobą pyszną jajecznicę, którą tylko on robił idealną. Po tym jednym, zazwyczaj skromnym posiłku, potrafił przepracować w gruncie rzeczy cały dzień, a nawet czasami i noc.

Okres świąteczny był dla niego szczególnie męczący, każdy chciał u niego zamówienie na jakiś rozbudowany sprzęt, który można dać swojemu szefowi, bratankowi czy siostrzeńcowi na prezent.

Chwila, którą miał poświęcić na dopracowanie jednego projektu, zamieniła się w kilka godzin. Dopiero głos JARVISa przywołał go do rzeczywistości.  
\- Proszę Pana, ma pan gości.  
\- Kogo to znowu niesie, nie dadzą porządnemu człowiekowi w spokoju popracować. Wpuść ich.

Ściszyłem muzykę i czekałem, aż wejdą do mojego warsztatu. Okazało się, że to Bruce i Wdowa przyszli do mnie z wizytą. Nie powiem, dziwna sprawa, żeby to akurat oni zakłócali moją ciszę. Co ciekawsze, dawno nie widziałem ich razem poza kuchnią, gdzie wszyscy jadali wspólnie posiłki, no może wszyscy z wyjątkiem mnie. Wolałem zacisze swojego pokoju lub każde inne miejsce, byle trzymać się z dala od grupy. Za każdym razem jak spoglądałem na nich wszystkich, takich szczęśliwych i pogrążonych w swojej miłości do ojczyzny i świata - mdliło mnie. To nie była moja wina, że nigdy nie uznawałem siebie za kogoś szczególnie dobrego i pałającego uczuciami do kogokolwiek lub czegokolwiek. Byłem znany z bycia megalomanem i ze swojego ego, które ludzie określali, jako przedłużenie mojego penisa. Odwróciłem się do wchodzących właśnie postaci i poczekałem, aż wytłumaczą mi powód swojego wtargnięcia.

\- Witaj Stark, jest taka nietypowa sprawa - powiedział niepewnie Bruce i wręczył mi kopertę, na której znajdowało się moje imię napisane zielonym atramentem, zdobniczym pismem. - Znalazłem to dzisiaj przy wejściu do kuchni, obok znajdowało się ciastko czekoladowe, które niestety zostało pożarte przez łucznika. Nie chcę nic mówić, ale obstawiamy z Wdową, że w środku może się znaleźć coś niebezpiecznego, ponieważ jak tylko podniosłem kopertę, przez chwilę świeciła się ona zielonym światłem, po czym sama zgasła i od tamtej pory nic się nie dzieje.

-Mamy podejrzenia, że to prezent magiczny. Próbowałam to otworzyć, jednak na nic to się nie zdało. Koperta nie dała się niczym przeciąć, a jednak jest wykonana, jak widzisz, z papieru. Przyszliśmy z tym do ciebie, każdy nóż, jaki miałam pod ręką nie sprostał temu zadaniu. Podejrzewam, że tylko ty będziesz mógł ją otworzyć.

Agentka spojrzała na mnie z kamiennym wyrazem, który miał mnie w jakiś sposób złamać, aby się dowiedzieć czy to dla mnie niespodzianka, czy jakiś dobrze ukrywany sekret.

-Wybacz Romanov, jednak ja nie mam z tym nic wspólnego. Pierwszy raz w życiu widzę coś takiego, spróbuję ją przeskanować w poszukiwaniu czegoś podejrzanego, jeśli niczego podejrzanego nie znajdę po prostu ją otworzę - wzruszyłem ramionami i podszedłem do stołu na którym znajdowały się skanery, aby prześwietlić zawartość tego ciekawego prezentu - Możecie już iść, nie potrzebuję waszej pomocy, jeśli czegoś się dowiem to dam wam znać.

-Mam nadzieję Tony, że nie będziesz tak głupi i nie otworzysz jej, jeśli nie będziesz miał wyników.

-Nie martw się agentko, to już nie twój kłopot, najwyżej będzie jednego naukowca mniej na tym nudnym świecie.  
Po tych słowach obydwoje wyszli. Usiadłem na krześle i od razu zabrałem się do roboty. Na początku uruchomiłem skanery i ułożyłem kopertę na specjalnym blacie.

-JARVIS zrób mi tego skan, prześwietl pod każdym kątem i porównaj z próbkami magii, jakie znajdują się w twojej bazie danych.

Czasami przydawało mi się moje myślenie o krok naprzód.  
Wiedziałem, że próbki magii, jakie zeskanowałem podczas różnych akcji, nie będą leżeć bezczynnie. Oparłem się i czekałem, aż SI ukaże mi statystyki. Byłem ciekawy, co kryje w sobie ta koperta, tylko dwie osoby magiczne nosiły się na zielono. Jedną z nich był Loki, pamiętam dzień, w którym wyrzucił mnie przez okno, jednak nie to było najgorsze. Ten kłamca zignorował moją propozycję, nie tak postępuje się z jedyną osobą, która próbuje się z tobą pokojowo porozumieć. Od tamtego pamiętnego dnia minęło sporo czasu. Ostatni raz widziałem go w kagańcu, ze wzrokiem utkwionym we mnie. Czekał, aż jego braciszek zbierze go z powrotem do Asgardu, gdzie jego ojciec porządnie się nim zaopiekuje. Czasami w chwilach bezczynności cały czas żałuję, że nie zrobiłem może czegoś bardziej kreatywnego, aby go poznać.

-Proszę pana, wyniki opracowane. Prześwietlenie koperty się nie udało, jednak jest ona otoczona przez magię, która może być tego skutkiem.  
-Dzięki JARVIS, a teraz sprawdź czy w ostatnim miesiącu na ziemi znajdowało się źródło tej energii.

Czekając aż SI wykona polecenie, wziąłem do ręki kopertę i zacząłem ją obracać patrząc pod światło. Kompletnie nic nie było widać, musiało być na niej użyte bardzo dobre zaklęcie, skoro nawet Natasza nie potrafiła jej rozerwać swoimi nożami. Nie zastanawiając się długo, chwyciłem za scyzoryk i spróbowałem otworzyć kopertę. Udało mi się to za pierwszym razem. W środku znajdowała się złożona na pół kartka papieru. Nie poczułem, jakbym nagle tracił ręce ani żeby cokolwiek właśnie wybuchało. Zajęło mi chwilę zanim otworzyłem arkusz papieru.

"Witaj Stark,  
Pewnie wiesz lub nie, że już od jakiegoś czasu mogę znów uprzykrzać wam życie. Niedługo się to zacznie, mam nadzieję, że się za mną stęskniliście. Od dłuższego czasu jesteś pod moją obserwacją. Niedługo się spotkamy, przyjmuję twoje zaproszenie na drinka. Szczegóły będą leżały jutro u Ciebie na łóżku.  
Loki"

-Proszę Pana, sygnatura energii wskazuje na to, że pan Laufeyson dwa razy pojawił się w Nowym Jorku niedaleko pańskiej wieży. Czy mam zwiększyć poziom bezpieczeństwa obiektu?  
-Nie. Chcę się przekonać, co nasz Rogaś ma nam do pokazania. Nie ma o co się martwić Jarvis, nie pierwszy raz będziemy z nim walczyć. Na razie czekamy na jego ruch.

Jak powiedziałem tak zrobiłem. Odsunąłem na bok wszelkie myśli związane z nim. Na przykład takie gdzie przypominałem sobie jak wyglądają jego usta, jak jego oczy mienią się zielenią, gdy używa swoich mocy i jak porusza się pełen gracji. Ile razy za bardzo dałem się ponieść fantazji, tyle razy mi stawał, szczególnie jedna wizja sprawiała, że najczęściej dochodziłem w swoją rękę.

Po ponownym spojrzeniu na zegar, okazało się, że jest już grubo po 3 w nocy. Całą rzecz, nad którą pracowałem zostawiłem na biurku i skierowałem się w stronę łazienki. Po drodze zacząłem się rozbierać, aby jak najszybciej znaleźć się pod strumieniem gorącej wody. Wszedłem do kabiny i ustawiłem wodę, sięgnąłem po mój ulubiony żel o zapachu morskiej bryzy. Zamknąłem oczy i zacząłem się namydlać. W tym czasie w mojej głowie zaczęły rodzić się obrazy i scenki jak to Loki wparowuje do mojej łazienki w samym hełmie. Rozsunął drzwi kabiny i powoli zlustrował mnie wzrokiem. Jego wzrok utkwiony jest na moim kroczu, które już jest twarde. Podchodzę do niego i z wielką czcią zdejmuję mu ten jego złoty hełm i odkładam go na bok. Na niego też przyjdzie pora. Loki spogląda na niego z góry i powoli podchodzi, kładąc rękę na moim reaktorze. Jego dłoń zmienia kolor na niebieski, przypominając odcień skóry kosmitów, którzy nas kiedyś zaatakowali. Spojrzałem mu w oczy i zobaczyłem pożądanie, kilka chwil wystarczyło abym stał oparty brzuchem o ścianę, a Loki wpychał do mojego tyłka swoje poroże, tylko po to, aby mnie rozciągnąć. A czego użyłaby aby mnie nawilżyć? Wiadomo, mojego żelu, teraz od środka pachnę morską bryzą. Po chwili szczególnej pieszczoty, róg się wysunął a w jego miejsce zostało wepchnięte coś ciepłego i twardego, bez zaostrzonego czubka. Kiedy tylko to w sobie poczułem, zacząłem się na to nabijać jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem. Loki złapał mnie za pośladki i tylko pomagał mi w jeszcze mocniejszych pchnięciach. Po chwili zaczął uderzać w mój najbardziej czuły punkt, zamknąłem oczy i spróbowałem to wszystko przyjąć. Przyspieszył tempa a jego ostatnie pchnięcie wysłało mnie na skraj, gdzie spadłem w otchłań. Zacząłem się zaciskać na jego członku i doprowadziłem go tym do orgazmu. Nie wysunął się ze mnie, dopóki nie skończył się spuszczać. Potem uklęknął i zaczął powoli wylizywać mnie ze swojego nasienia.

Po tym wyobrażeniu doszedłem we własną rękę. Sperma pociekła mi po brzuchu i nodze. Czym prędzej wróciłem pod wodę, aby się obmyć i doprowadzić do porządku. Do teraz trzymały mnie dreszcze, przynajmniej zyskałem trochę odprężenia po dzisiejszej pracy. Po dokładnym umyciu się, wyszedłem i od razu wtuliłem się w puchaty czerwony ręcznik. W drodze do pokoju powiesiłem go na krześle i szybko ubrałem swoje bokserki w jelonki. No cóż, jakiś fetysz trzeba mieć. Mnie osobiście pociągała bielizna w poroża i renifery. Była to przypadłość, która zaczęła się po poznaniu Lokiego w pełnej krasie, razem z jego rogami. Rzuciłem się na swoje nieziemsko wygodne łóżko i zasnąłem.

Gdy otworzyłem oczy, poczułem, że coś jest nie tak, coś, a raczej ktoś, znajdował się w moim łóżku. Wyskoczyłem jak oparzony i ujrzałem boga kłamstw w pełnej krasie, rozłożonego u mnie na łóżku. Był w swoim Asgardzkim stroju, jednak nie posiadał swojego hełmu, co mnie zasmuciło. Jednak takiego podarku, a raczej spotkania się nie spodziewałem.

\- Witaj Stark! Co? Nie spodziewałeś się takiego prezentu? Jaka szkoda, ale do rzeczy. Nie przybyłem tu pogadać. Masz coś, czego potrzebuję. Twój mózg. Co tak patrzysz? Nie obawiaj się, chcę abyś coś dla mnie stworzył. Jak wiesz niedługo zaczynają się święta w Asgardzie, a mój głupi braciszek wpadł na genialny pomysł, że obdarujemy się prezentami. Mam dla ciebie zadanie.-Słucham cię Lokasiu. Na co wpadłeś, aby twój braciszek był przeszczęśliwy z podarku? Skoro mózgu nie chcesz, to może jakaś broń czy telefon, żeby go zakłopotać?  
-Nic z tych rzeczy Midgardczyku. Wiem, że potrafisz wytworzyć w tym swoim ogromnym laboratorium pole magnetyczne, które uniemożliwi podniesienie podróbki mjolnira przez Thora. Stwórz mi go, a w podzięce Cię nie zabiję.  
-Reniferku, czyżbyś o czymś zapomniał? To nie ja wyrzuciłem cię z okna! Niczego nie będę dla ciebie robił, nawet w imię dobrej zabawy i świąt!

Loki podniósł się z łóżka i powolnym krokiem skierował się w moją stronę, zacząłem się cofać, aż natrafiłem na ścianę. Bóg położył ręce po obu stronach mojej głowy, zbliżył się i wyszeptał mi do ucha:

-Tak Tony, ale pamiętaj, że ja nadal mogę dokonać tego, co mi zepsułeś ostatnim razem i ponownie wyrzucić cię z budynku, tylko tym razem twoja zbroja ci nie pomoże.

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę i pokiwałem głową. Nie mogłem się na niczym skupić przez jego ciało, które znajdowało się za blisko. Tyle razy widziałem je w wyobraźni, tyle razy zostałem przez nie przytwierdzony do różnych powierzchni płaskich. Gdy Loki odsunął się upewniając, że zrobię to, o co prosił, za pomocą magii przeniósł nas do mojego warsztatu. Kazał mi zaprojektować falsyfikat młota, a on po wykonaniu go, postara się rzucić na niego zaklęcie, aby tylko on był wstanie go podnieść.

Zaprojektowanie i wykonanie młota było banalne, opracowanie w jaki sposób ma to wszystko działać również. Najgorzej jest sprawić, aby siła Thora nie wystarczyła do podniesienia jego zabawki. Musiałem przekonać Gromowładnego do kilku testów, co wydawało się dość łatwym osiągnięciem. Specjalnie udałem się do siłowni, aby z nim porozmawiać. Miałem już w głowie idealnie obmyślony plan działania.

-Cześć Thor, nie sądzisz, że te ćwiczenia są dla ciebie za lekkie? Mam w planie zbudować maszynę do ćwiczeń specjalnie pod twoje wymagania.  
-Naprawdę Tony? To będzie dla mnie bardzo dobre. Mam nadzieję, że nie uszkodzę czegoś w twoim warsztacie.  
-Nie martw się, nie takie rzeczy moja piwnica wytrzymała. Chodźmy szybko, bo muszę zrobić twoje badania wydajnościowe.

Z badaniami nie było problemu. Kazałem Thorowi podnosić po kolei różne rzeczy podłączone do komputera i specjalnie wytwarzające dane obciążenie. Maszyny prawie mi się przegrzały od nadmiernego wysiłku. Już prawie się poddałem, gdy bóg nagle się zawahał i nie mógł podnieść ustawionego ciężaru. Wszystko się udało. Podziękowałem mu i wygoniłem z warsztatu. Przecież nie mógł zobaczyć, co dla niego szykuję. W dodatku udało mi się od razu wymyślić prezent dla niego. Zrobię maszynę do ćwiczeń specjalnie na jego możliwości, niby banalne, ale pewnie się ucieszy.Gdy JARVIS przetwarzał wyniki, ja wziąłem się za stworzenie mechanizmu od środka. W kilka godzin uwinąłem się ze wszystkim. Teraz musiałem tylko czekać aż jaśniepan Loki zjawi się aby go odebrać. Można by było go jakoś u siebie ugościć. Podszedłem do barku i wziąłem trochę alkoholu po czym skierowałem się na kanapę. Był tylko jeden problem, nie miałem pojęcia jak skontaktować się z bogiem. W końcu to on się zjawił u mnie i to on miał te swoje magiczne moce, których nie potrafiłem pojąć. Miałem nadzieję, że skoro mnie śledzi, to sam się dowie, że może już przyjść.

Minęła godzina, która niczego nie wniosła oprócz tego, że zgłodniałem. Wybrałem się do kuchni, po jakąś kanapkę. Miałem nadzieję, że może Rogers coś pichci. W końcu do czegoś się przydawał w tej bazie. Jego dania były wyśmienite, nieważne czy to były jakieś wykwintne homary czy po prostu kanapki. U niego nic się nie marnowało. Gdy stanąłem w progu, zauważyłem, że nikogo nie ma, ale na stole leżał talerz z sandwiczami. Miałem nadzieję, że nikt nie będzie zły, jeśli zjem kilka. W brzuchu mi straszliwie burczało, zanim się uspokoił zdążyłem pochłonąć prawie wszystkie kanapki. Żeby nie było na mnie, kazałem swojemu SI, aby wykasował nagranie z kuchni i czym prędzej czmychnąłem się do wind, w celu wrócenia do warsztatu. Naszła mnie myśl, co jeśli Loki nie przyjdzie dzisiaj, lub jeśli Thor się czegoś dowie? Możliwe jest u nas wszystko. Zaciekawiła mnie jedna rzecz, czy Loki będzie u nas w święta czy raczej da prezent Gromowładnemu, kiedy indziej? Niemiałbym nic przeciwko, tylko gorzej z moją ekipą, która nie za bardzo go toleruję.Po wyjściu z windy automatycznie skierowałem się do blatu, jednak gdy tylko przekroczyłem próg wpadłem na kogoś. Światło było wyłączone, SI się nie odzywał. Coś niezaprzeczalnie było nie tak. Próbowałem się cofnąć, jednak zostałem przytrzymany. To nie mógłby być normalny człowiek, nikt nie ma takiej siły. Jednak to także nie Thor, osobnik był na to za szczupły. Spanikowany zacząłem się wyrywać, jednak w wyniku zostałem tylko bardziej osaczony i popchnięty w stronę ściany. Wyczułem pod dłońmi skórę i materiał. Mogłem się domyślić kto się zjawił.

-Loki! Puść mnie do cholery, co ty robisz? Skończyłem twoje zamówienie, ale nie wiedziałem jak się z tobą skontaktować.

-Spokojnie Stark, mówiłem ci, że cię od pewnego czasu obserwuję. Wiem, kiedy mam przyjść, o to się nie martw. Lepiej pokaż mi, co takiego udało ci się stworzyć - Powiedział Loki, po czym puścił mnie.

Po chwili stwierdziłem, że to nie strach mnie sparaliżował, jednak coś całkowicie przeciwnego. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że Rogaś nie będzie chciał za bardzo spoglądać na moje spodnie. Szybko wziąłem się w garść i ruszyłem za nim. Na biurku miałem już wszystko przygotowane, została ostatnia rzecz - zaklęcie. Loki wszystko starannie obejrzał i próbował podnieść. Oczywiście było to niemożliwe. Cały czas spoglądając na niego, zauważyłem w jego oczach przebłysk podziwu, który szybko zniknął a jego oczy znów stały się oziębłe.

-Nieźle Stark. Mam nadzieję, że Thor również tego nie podniesie, ale jak na razie muszę rzucić jeszcze swoje zaklęcie.

Loki coś po cichu wypowiedział i po chwili młot znajdował się już w całkowicie innym miejscu. Czyli czas było się już pożegnać. Nie chciałem, aby wychodził. Za dużo wizji mnie aktualnie prześladowało z jego udziałem. Dlaczego jedna z nich nie mogłaby się spełnić?

Zauważyłem, że pojawiło się jego wspaniałe poroże, czyli wszystko już przesądzone, trzeba było odejść i znów nie widzieć go przez tyle czasu. W końcu to był wróg dość osobliwy.

Pogrążony w swoich myślach, nie zauważyłem, kiedy zostałem popchnięty na już pusty stół. Za szybko to się stało. Próbowałem się podnieść, jednak moje ręce wylądowały nad moją głową.

-Loki, co ty robisz? Nie idziesz zrobić to swojego czary mary?  
-Spokojnie Stark, przede mną niczego nie ukryjesz. A niby po co mi te rogi no pomyśl.

Kłamca nie musiał mówić nic więcej. W tej chwili moje bariery zostały przełamane. Jego usta wylądowały na moich. Dłonie zaczęły od pieszczenia mojej szyi schodząc powoli w dół. Jednak niektóre legendy zawierają ziarno prawdy, nie bez powodu mówili, że jego język potrafi wyprawiać cuda. Po krótkiej chwili moje ręce znalazły się w jego włosach i zacisnąłem je w pięści. To, co aktualnie czułem w ustach było nieziemskie, oddałbym wszystko, aby poczuć ten język w innym miejscu. Miałem nadzieję, że jeszcze uda się to zrealizować. Coraz bardziej plątały mi się myśli. Wydałem cichy jęk, gdy erekcja Lokiego otarła się o moją. W ubraniach było mi już za gorąco i za bardzo krępowały mi ruchy, oraz nie pozwalały mi ocierać się o skórę boga. Moje ręce powędrowały w dół i zacząłem rozpinać koszulę. Jednak Loki tylko pstryknął palcami i chwilę później ocieraliśmy się o siebie nadzy, próbując zmniejszyć odległość, która jeszcze między nami pozostała. Jedyne co zostało, to jego wielkie złote rogi. Nie znałem celu pozostawienia ich, jednak na tą rzecz, akurat znalazłbym wiele zastosowań. Zacząłem głośno jęczeć, gdy dłoń kłamcy znalazła się na moim penisie i zaczęła się poruszać. Nie byłem na to przygotowany, co tylko spotęgowało moje doznanie i zwiększyło chciwość. Powoli przesunąłem ręce na sutki Lokiego, który cichutko zawarczał z przyjemności. Jednak nie zatrzymałem się przy nich. Ich trasa miała się zakończyć, gdy zostanie ściągnięty już hełm Rogacza. To poroże sprawiało tylko, że z każdą chwilą moja erekcja domagała się jeszcze większych pieszczot. Powoli ściągnąłem poroże Lokiego, nie miał on większych oporów, jedynie przesunął swe usta po mojej szyi, dzięki czemu znów drgnąłem i spróbowałem się jeszcze bardziej do niego przycisnąć. Poczułem tylko, jak chwyta moją dłoń i podnosi ostrożnie swoje rogi, wpychając mi jeden do ust, podczas gdy jego dłoń powoli znalazła się między moimi pośladkami, trąc o wejście.Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że właśnie w tej chwili wszystkie moje dzikie fantazje się spełniają. Powoli zacząłem ssać i nawilżać jeden z rogów, podczas gdy Loki schodził z pocałunkami coraz niżej, zatrzymując się tuż przy moim członku, aby na chwilę wziąć go do ust. Jego język wyprawiał takie cuda wokół mojego przyrodzenia, że nie mógłbym tego opisać słowami. Miałem ochotę tylko tak dochodzić, jednak bóg kłamstw miał na zakończenie inny pomysł. Wysunął powoli róg z moich ust i zastąpił go własnymi ustami. Jaką czułem stratę, gdy to posuwanie ręką znikło. Miałem ochotę sam sobie obciągnąć, jednak nie było mi dane się ruszyć, gdyż poczułem, że coś metalowego powoli wchodzi w mój tyłek. Wchodzi i dokładnie rozciąga. Powolutku, coraz bardziej okrężnymi ruchami sprawia, że się roztapiam. Szczególnie, gdy dochodzi moment, gdzie poroże jest zimne. Wywołuje to u mnie podwójną przyjemność. Jego język dalej zaparcie walczy z moim. Po tej chwili przyjemności, usta wędrują w stronę mojej szyi, gdzie robią mi dość brutalną malinkę. Wyrywa mi się cichy krzyk, bo już myślałem, że zatopi on we mnie zęby, jednak zamiast tego poczułem jego usta łagodzące ból i scałowujące kilka kropel krwi, które powstały. Kolejny raz poczułem jak to coś opuszcza mój tyłek i nie wraca. Miałem ochotę błagać boga o kolejną dawkę przyjemności, gdyż to, co to poroże ze mną robiło było niesamowite. Jednak Lokes nie miał takich zamiarów, zamiast tego natarł na moje wejście i płynnie zaczął wchodzić. Im szybciej on wchodził, tym bardziej ja pieściłem jego włosy i próbowałem złapać oddech. Miałem tylko nadzieję, że te tortury dobiegną końca. Poczułem jak jego palce zaczynaj znów obejmować mojego penisa i sprawiać kolejne doznania, nad którymi nie potrafiłem zapanować. Jego ruchy stawały się coraz bardziej natarczywe, nie wytrzymałem kolejnego pchnięcia i ogarnął mnie orgazm, podejrzewam, że najintensywniejszy w życiu. Oparłem głowę o stół i próbowałem po chwili ciemność dojść do siebie. Usłyszałem jedynie jak Loki przeklina i dochodzi wewnątrz mnie ciepłym strumieniem, a następnie pada nie wysuwając się. Nie przeszkadzało mi już nic, miałem tylko ochotę przenieść się na coś wygodniejszego, aby nie leżeć wygięty pod tym dziwnym kątem. Spojrzałem na Lokiego i zobaczyłem go nagiego z potarganymi włosami. Ponownie mój puls przyspieszył. Nie wiedziałem czy dam rade na drugą rundkę, jednak nie musiałem się o to martwić. Nadal twardy Loki nie wysuwając się ze mnie, chwycił swoje poroże i znów kazał mi je wylizywać. Nie miałem nic przeciwko, zrobiłbym wszystko, aby nadal czuć ten twardy ciepły kawałek ciała w swoim tyłku. Gdy bóg wysunął z moich ust ten kawałem metalu, chwycił mnie i powoli podniósł abym mógł obserwować jak wkłada sobie swoje własne poroże w dziurkę i raz po raz wykonuje nim pchnięcia, które odbijają się w moim wnętrzu, gdy porusza przy tym penisem. Kolejna fala przyjemność już powoli stawiała mój penis na baczność. Sam nie miałem pojęcia, że w tak krótkiej chwili uda mi się ponownie doświadczyć tej rozkoszy. Loki zajęty swoimi sprawami, jedną ręką przytrzymując mnie a drugą wpychając sobie hełm, nie miał już możliwości dotykać mojego fiuta, więc sam, opierając się tylko na jednej ręce zacząłem sobie obciągać. Po chwili znów znalazłem się na skraju i ponownie doszedłem pierwszy w jego ramionach, kolejny raz brudząc nas swoją spermą. Nie musiałem czekać długo, ponieważ Rogacz zaraz po mnie, wykonując ostatnie nieskoordynowane pchnięcia doszedł drugi raz w moim wnętrzu. Mogłem dokładnie poczuć jak jego nasienie rozlewa się w moim wnętrzu szukając jakiejkolwiek szczeliny, którą mogłoby wypłynąć. Nie miało ono szans, gdyż raz po raz zaciskałem się wokół jego członka, czekając aż mój orgazm przeminie i kolejny raz padnę na stół.Kłamca musiał być w tym samym stopniu wykończony, gdyż po kilku jękach ulgi ułożył się na mnie i zaczął cichutko pomrukiwać jak jakiś kocur. Kątem oka zauważyłem jak wysuwa swoje złote rogi z tyłka i po chwili one znikają, podobnie jak prezent dla Thora. Czułem, że trzeciej rundy już nie będzie. Loki powoli wysunął się z mego wnętrza. Odczułem jak całe jego nasienie powoli zaczyna wypływać i skrapla mi się po nodze. Bóg powoli zaczął się podnosić, sunął ustami od szyi aż do brzucha, przenosząc się powoli w klęczki, aby zlizać gorącym językiem to, co się ze mnie wydostało a następnie pocałować mnie z pożądaniem. Miałam okazję posmakować jego nasienia w dość interesujący sposób. Nawet ono było w tym wszystkim doskonałe. Gdy udało nam się już od siebie oderwać, usiedliśmy na blacie.

\- Stark, mam nadzieję, że taka zapłata za twoją pracę ci się podobała. Obyś tylko nie pisnął ani słówka a zastanowię się nad tym czy czasem nie wpaść do was w święta, aby trochę je zepsuć wszystkim tym, którzy znajdują się w wyższych częściach budynku – mówiąc to zamachnął ręką i w jednej chwili pozbył się z nas wszystkiego, co klejące i mokre, sprawiając, że ubrania wróciły na swoje miejsce. Nawet rogi, śliczne i wyglądające jakby przed chwilą zostały dokładnie wypolerowane, niekoniecznie przez mój język.

Loki wstał, otrzepał się i tak po prostu zniknął. Nie zdążyłem powiedzieć mu, że prezent dla mnie ma być wspanialszy niż ten dla Thora. Sądziłem, że nie będę się musiał o nic martwić. On potrafi wymyślić różne cudowne rzeczy, które sprawią, że o każdą rzecz będę go błagał na kolanach, niekoniecznie w ubraniu i bez żadnych organów w swoich ustach.Pozostały czas do świąt zleciał mi na ciężkiej pracy i objadaniu się świątecznymi wypiekami Capa. Przyszykowałem dla każdego ekstrawaganckie prezenty, nawet dla Lokiego. Nasza uczta miała się zacząć za dwie godziny. Miałem wystarczająco czasu, aby się przygotować i zanieść każde z pudeł pod naszą gigantyczną choinkę w salonie. Dużo zabawy było przy dekorowaniu jej, Hawkeye strzelał swoimi strzałami z łańcuchami przystrajając ją, Rogers przez tydzień chodził i szukał ozdób z jego czasów, a Burce próbował zachować spokój i sam tworzył jakieś ozdoby. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez strat. Clint wpadł na genialny pomysł. Podrzucał bombki a Wdowa rzucała w nie swoimi nożami. Steve zaczął na nich psioczyć i zaganiać do roboty w kuchni, byle tylko ocalić resztę bombek.

Po zaniesieniu wszystkiego przebrałem się i skierowałem do kuchni. Nie mogłem się doczekać wyrazów twarzy moich przyjaciół jakie wywoła Loki. Wszyscy już siedzieli i czekali tylko na mnie.

\- To nie moja wina, że zawsze muszę wyglądać idealnie, nawet w gronie przyjaciół. Utrzymanie takiej fryzury wymaga dużo czasu.

-Już przestań Tony, tylko siadaj, bo wszyscy na ciebie czekają.  
Cap jak zawsze wkurza się o byle drobnostkę. Usiadłem po ciuchu, jednak nie znalazłem wśród nas osoby, której wyczekiwałem. Po przepysznym jedzeniu wszyscy opadli na kanapę i czekali, aż ktokolwiek ruszy się, aby rozdać prezenty. Jednak nie było to takie łatwe ponieważ jedzenie Rogersa potrafiło przyszpilić każdego z nas do swojego siedziska, nawet Thora.

Ten moment wybrał sobie Loki na pojawienie się pośrodku salonu wśród zielonych obłoków dymu, dla lepszego efektu. Wszyscy zerwali się na nogi, tylko nie ja. Po co się wysilać, lepiej pooglądać wszystko z wygodnego miejsca.

-Spokojnie Midgardczycy i bracie, nie przyszedłem tu, aby rozpętać kolejną wojnę. Thor zmusił mnie abym się tu pojawił, rzekł o jakiejś tradycji, którą spędza się wśród rodziny i przyjaciół. Wiem, że jestem adoptowany, ale jednak wychowałem się z tym imbecylem, więc pozwólcie mi wręczyć mu, chociaż prezent.  
\- Masz dzisiaj szczęście Loki - rzekł Rogers - ten jeden jedyny dzień ci darujemy, panuje atmosfera życzliwości, więc mam nadzieję, że jej nie zepsujesz.  
\- Spokojnie Kapitanie, twoja cnota nie zostanie dzisiaj naruszona - uśmiechnął się diabelsko i skierował w moją stronę. Pochylił się i wyszeptał mi cicho do ucha - Przyjdź tu dzisiaj po północy, a otrzymasz swój prezent.  
W jego oczach coś błyszczało, podejrzewałem, że to podniecenie, na myśl o tym, co on może jeszcze mi zrobić. Wiedziałem, że się nie zawiodę na jego prezencie. W końcu podziękowania za wykonaną pracę, przerosły moje najśmielsze oczekiwania i wyobrażenia.

Kłamca wyprostował się i podszedł do swojego brata, machnął ręką a po chwili młot Thora pojawił się w jego ręce. Wszyscy wytrzeszczyli swoje oczy, tylko ja zachowałem kamienną twarz. W końcu wiedziałem, że to tylko żart.

-Bracie! Czyżbyś nareszcie stał się godzien zaszczytu mjolnira? Podaj mi go!

Thor podchodzi do swojego brata i chwyta młot. Zgina się w pół gdyż, nie może utrzymać go i siłuje się z nim, nie mogąc pogodzić się z porażką. Nikt nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi, każdy z nich podchodził i próbował go podnieś. Potem znów Lokes podszedł i pewny siebie podniósł go.  
Nie przemyśleliśmy z Lokim jednego, że Gromowładny może spróbować przywołać do siebie swój ukochany młotek. Dość często zastanawialiśmy się, do czego może on mu się przydać. Nie zdążyłem dokończyć myśli, gdy usłyszeliśmy wielki łomot i chwilę potem w ręce Thora znajdował się jego prawdziwy młot. Zacząłem się śmiać, wszyscy się na mnie spojrzeli jak na nie wiadomo co. Próbowałem się uspokoić, jednak miny, jaka malowały się na twarzy przyjaciół, gdy młot przyleciał była bezcenne i nie mogłem, a nawet nie chciałem ich wymazać z pamięci.

-Loki, co ty zrobiłeś? To był naprawdę dobry prezent! Dziękuję ci braciszku.

Podszedł do swojego brata i uściskał go z całej swojej siły. Wyraz, który pojawił się na twarzy Lokiego wywołał u mnie kolejny napad śmiechu. Nastała chwila ciszy, po której każdy już turlał się po ziemi i próbował się nie rozpłakać.  
Jak tylko ich uścisk się skończył Loki rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Pozbieraliśmy się do kupy, a następnie przeszliśmy do rozdawania prezentów, każdy z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

Gdy nadeszła odpowiednia pora, skierowałem się ponownie dzisiejszego dnia w stronę salonu. Wszyscy już od ponad godziny znajdowali się w swoich pokojach. Specjalnie wypytałem o to JARVISa, nie chciałem czasem wpaść na kogoś i mu się tłumaczyć, co robię o tej godzinie w salonie. Po dotarciu na miejsce zapatrzyłem się przez chwilę na choinkę, która nadal świeciła się mnóstwem kolorów. Przy takim obrazie można by było spokojnie wypić kilka hektolitrów alkoholu i nie mieć wyrzutów sumienia. Na podłodze ujrzałem kształt, który zasłaniał niewielką część światełek. Podszedłem powoli, aby dowiedzieć się co się tam znajduje. Przecież nikt nie zostawił żadnego prezentu. JARVIS nie mógł się w tej kwestii pomylić. Zostało kilka kroków do celu, przygotowałem się już do wezwania mojego SI, jednak to co zobaczyłem kompletnie zbiło mnie z tropu. Poczułem, że przyjście tu w jeansach a nie spodniach od garnituru było doskonałym posunięciem. Pod choinką leżał Loki, przewiązaną miał jedynie czerwoną wstążkę wokół swojego, już stojącego, penisa. Wiedziałem już, że te święta zostaną zapamiętane, jako wyjątkowe.  
-JARVIS wyłącz natychmiast wszystkie kamery w salonie!


End file.
